necklorefandomcom-20200213-history
Chad
Chads are the go-to guys in the antagonist army. Strong, confident, and deadly, a squad or two of Chads can wipe out most protagonists with ease. The first major enclave of Chads in Neckbeards is found on basement seven, or "Chad Nation". Chads are the upper-tier males (i.e. alpha males) in today's society. Most male models, athletes, and movie stars are Chads. 99% of women would prefer an alpha male over a beta male even if said Chad was a violent psychopath. Being an emotionally available man is in many cases a turn-off for women in post-millennial times. A nurturing male ends up in a dysfunctional relationship at best, where the woman subconsciously loathes him for being effeminate and submissive, of "not being man enough". Humans operate on a genetic level more often than not. Unattractive people are associated with negative traits more often than attractive people. Although human relationships are mostly based on looks, in some cases (celebrity) status helps. Confidence never helps unless you are attractive to begin with. As the traditional initiators of interaction, males are excepted to approach females. However, thanks to a looks-based economy and an à la carte selection of hunks on dating apps, a physically average (let alone below average) beta male just doesn't do it in 2017 or beyond. Superficial factors are becoming dealbreakers for women (e.g. having an average build, having the wrong eye color, being slightly overweight, being shy at first etc). Women would rather wait months (or years) for their turn to have a shot at one of the Chads than to settle for a faithful (but predictable) and less attractive male. Responding favourably to a beta male's courtship is not an appealing proposition for most women. That would, after all, signal a sort of failure. What would her friends think if she settled for Billy the Beta? In 2015, a University of Western Sydney study confirmed this. In a survey of 5500 singles from around the world, women were demonstrated to be much pickier than men when it comes to standards for attraction. The study leader Peter K. Jonason concluded: “Women are likely to be more selective about their relationship partners to avoid costly impregnation by low-quality mates”. Therefore an increasing amount of beta males will not get anywhere near the gene pool. This is one of the reasons why the birth rates are dwindling in the west. The lonely loser spree-killers are a minuscule tip of the iceberg. This phenomenon, although unfortunate, is perfectly understandable. A massive generation of "junk males" is brewing. This will result in increased drug and alcohol abuse and men checking out of society - and life - altogether. The gender-gap in suicide is massive on a global scale. In America, men die 3.5 times more from suicide than women. While this may please feminists (and their nu-male "allies" to a degree), it will result in a worse situation for all layers of society. Less taxpayers means less government funded programs. As men are often encouraged to simply take the pain, society may not address this issue in time. The resulting instability (including terrorism) will increase every single year until we as a whole change our priorities. This is not likely to happen without a major global cataclysm and the decadence is likely to repeat itself at some point in the far future - we just cannot not like shiny things and superhunks. Category:Antagonists